One way of interconnecting signals from one integrated circuit device to another integrated circuit device is to route the signals through the package substrate of one device down to a device socket, onto a motherboard such as a printed circuit board (PCB), and through another device socket up the package substrate of the other device. However, signals along this path are susceptible to signal degradation and losses due to parasitics, transmission and return losses, and cross talks. The signal degradation and losses along this path are especially pronounced for high speed signals. For high speed signals, an interconnect path through two sockets and a PCB may degrade the signal enough to cause difficulty in recovering the signal correctly at the destination due to the transmission losses. For example, for a 10 GigaHertz (GHz) signal, an interconnect path along a 20 inch channel of a multilayer PCB may have a transmission loss of about 25 decibels (dB). Transmission losses may be reduced, for example, by constructing the PCB with better composite materials that have better dielectric characteristics. However, even with better composite materials, significant transmission losses may still be occur for longer interconnect paths and at higher signaling rates.